moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Essex
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = Kingdom of Essex | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Purfleet | 1st = }} Essex, formerly known as the Kingdom of Essex, is a ceremonial county located in the country of England. It occupies the southeastern region of the country and is found east of Hertfordshire and northeast of London. It has a land area of 1,420 square miles and a population of more than 1,396,000 people. Essex is indirectly referenced in film adaptations of Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. The Thurrock unitary authority area, which includes the town of Purfleet is located here. In the films, notable locations such as the Seward Sanitarium and Carfax Abbey are located in Purfleet. Points of Interest ; Carfax Abbey: Carfax Abbey is a fictional residence that features prominently in the Dracula multimedia franchise. It was a key setting utilized in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula and has appeared in several film adaptations of Stoker's book, beginning with the 1931 Universal Pictures film classic, Dracula. Carfax has also appeared in Universal's Spanish release of Drácula by director George Melford as well as making a brief appearance in the beginning of the 1936 sequel, Dracula's Daughter. Carfax Abbey has also appeared in the 1979 adaptation of Dracula by director John Badham as well as Francis Ford Coppola's stylish Gothic interpretation in 1992, which is aptly named, [[Dracula (1992)|Bram Stoker's Dracula]]. Carfax Abbey was a large estate located in the town of Purfleet in the county of Essex, adjacent to the Seward Sanitarium. ; Purfleet: Purfleet is a town in the county of Essex in England. It is part of the Thurrock unitary authority, located outside the Greater London area. In fiction, Purfleet was a primary setting in film adaptations of Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. Two locales that were important to the narrative, the Seward Sanitarium and Carfax Abbey, were both located in Purfleet, and lied adjacent to one another. The Sanitarum was the base of operations for the character of Doctor Seward, whose most infamous patient was the insect-eating maniac, Renfield. Carfax Abbey was the property purchased by Transylvanian nobleman, Count Dracula, and it was here that he brought his seduced captive, Mina Murray. ; Seward Sanitarium: The Seward Sanitarium is a fictional mental health facility that features prominently in the Dracula multimedia franchise. It was a key setting utilized in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula and has appeared in several film adaptations of Stoker's book, beginning with the 1931 Universal Pictures film classic, Dracula. Also known as Seward's Sanitarium, it has also appeared in Universal's Spanish release of Drácula by director George Melford as well as the 1979 adaptation of Dracula by director John Badham and Francis Ford Coppola's stylish Gothic interpretation in 1992, which is aptly named, [[Dracula (1992)|Bram Stoker's Dracula]]. The Seward Sanitarium is a lunatic asylum that is located in the town of Purfleet in the county of Essex and lies adjacent to the Gothic estate known as Carfax Abbey. The asylum was founded and managed by Doctor Seward in the latter half of the 19th century. One of his most infamous patients was a deranged insect-eating madman named Renfield who, unbeknownst to Doctor Seward at the time, was the hapless slave of the vampire known as Dracula. Films that take place in * Count Dracula * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula (1979) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Counties Category:Kingdoms Category:England Category:Count Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Drácula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula's Daughter (1936)/Miscellaneous